cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Syndicate of New Sovereignty
The Syndicate Of New Sovereignty (The SONS) was officially founded on the 31st of May 2008, by Fandellos of Atlon, and Shaunbing of Bings Palace. "Project Exodus" The SONS began its life as an idea within the walls of Nueva Vida, and thus codenamed "Project Exodus" by its founders to prevent any unwanted leakage of information or misunderstanding by Nueva Vida members. "Project Exodus" was formed on the 3rd of December 2007, by Fandellos and Shaunbing, both participating and active members of Nueva Vida at this time. Fandellos was involved with diplomatic issues, whilst Shaunbing was involved with military and administrative duties, both within Nueva Vida. Soon after the birth of SONS, and during its developmental stages, Phoenix Warlord, a close RL friend and fellow vidian, became an influential figure in SONS history. The charter began being written from December 2007 onwards, and governmental structure was formed in the early parts of January 2008, with four positions being awarded immediately. As "Project Exodus" gained weight and picked up momentum, members of CN, both from Nueva Vida itself and outside, showed interest in the project and pledged their allegiance and support to both the project and the eventual alliance that would be formed as a result. Amongst these members was King Fatbott, a close friend of Fandellos and Shaunbing. These friendship ties were already strong in RL, and this greatly helped the planning stage. Prior to leaving for SONS, King Fatbott received 99% warn on CN, and decided to go rogue, and was annihilated soon after. At 1:30am on the 18th of May 2008, Phoenix Warlord, Fandellos, and Shaunbing took the first steps into the future of SONS. As they departed from Nueva Vida, taking with them the memories and shared times, they looked at the long road ahead. On the 31st of May 2008, after continuous work on the forums and official documents, The SONS charter was posted on the Cyber Nations forums, and The SONS became a recognised and present alliance on Planet Bob. The Syndicate of New Sovereignty Official Governmental Charter Article I: Exordium We, of The SONS, hereby craft this document to describe and warrant the rights and regulations of The SONS’s members and authorities, the procedures of The SONS, and the integral system that The SONS relies on for proper and continuous service. The alliance of The SONS stands for unity, freedom, safety, justice and truth, and any member found to be exploiting or flouting these values will be subject to provide an explanation to the Vanguard and other authorities as to why they took said actions. It is then up to the council as to what action to take from there. The final decision will be the Vanguard’s. Article II: Membership Anyone and everyone are welcome to apply for membership within The SONS. * Application for membership is subject to the Department of Internal Affairs’ judgement and determination. The results of an application, success or failure, will be posted as soon as possible. * The SONS and its Internal Departments reserve the right to accept or reject applications. In exceptional cases, The Imperial Office will debate and vote on the acceptance or rejection of an applicant and a decision shall be made as soon as possible. * The applying nation must not be affiliated with any other alliance. The applying nation must also cancel any wars before applying. Article III: The Body Electorate The Body Electorate shall comprise of all members of The SONS, excluding members of the Imperial Office. * Motions can be put forward by anyone in the body electorate, referring to all aspects of The SONS. Specific cases will vary, but generally a majority agreement vote of 75% + needs to be attained for the motion to pass. Motions can be overruled, however, if there is a unanimous, 100% disagreeing vote from the Imperial Office. * All members of The SONS have the right to free speech (providing it remains within normal civil discourse and social etiquette), the right to run for specified governmental positions, the right to leave The SONS providing they haven’t abused the aid systems or any aspect of The SONS, and the right to maintain and develop their nations using The SONS to do so (provided it doesn’t contravene any rules or rights). Article IV: The Imperial Office The SONS operates throughout a systematic chain of command. The Imperial Office governs over The SONS, and within shall reside the Vanguard, Exceptor, High Senate, Praetor, Sentinel, Dean of Foreign Affairs, Dean of Internal Affairs, and Senators. * The Imperial Office shall be responsible for all activities in The SONS. * It shall preside over, monitor, and govern the ministerial and departmental sections of The SONS, represent The SONS internationally, and serve the people of The SONS to the best of his capabilities, pass legislation, issue commands, assist and nurture, and rule over The SONS. * The Vanguard is the head of state, government, and The SONS itself. He will as the principal representative of the people and nations of The SONS. * The decision of the Imperial Office and Vanguard is final. Article V: The Directorate of Defence The Directorate of Defence shall control the military and defensive aspect of The SONS. * Every member of The SONS has a place in the Directorate of Defence. * The Directorate of Defence will exist to ensure the well-being and defence of The SONS throughout planet bob. It will consist of a Praetor, who shall command the entire Directorate of Defence, according to his or her obligation/s, and to higher regulations and orders. * If any changes needed to be made to the Directorate of Defence, There will be a vote within the Imperial Office; a majority vote of 75% + agreement needs to be attained for the motion to pass. The change, if voted in, shall be subsequently implemented and governed by both the Imperial Office and the Praetor. Article VI: Elections and Voting There shall be positions subject to The SONS body electorate vote, including: Director of Internal Affairs, Director of Foreign Affairs, and a Senator in the High Senate. * There shall be a 2 month term of service expected from the Senators. After this period of time, there shall be an election, and all those who wish to be considered may put themselves forward. * The Director of Internal and Foreign Affairs positions have a term of service of length at the Imperial Office’s discretion. * Changes to the positions or the members holding these positions can be put forward by the body electorate, and must carry a majority agreement vote of 75% + for the motion to pass. Motions can be overruled, however, if there is a unanimous, 100% disagreeing vote from the Imperial Office. * The Vanguard, Exceptor, Praetor, and Sentinel positions are not subject to the body electorate’s vote. However, in extreme circumstances, a motion of no-confidence shall be put forward. Changes to these positions require a majority agreement vote by 90% + of the total population of The SONS. Article VII: Sanctions and Discipline All members of The SONS shall be subject to discipline should they break any social convention or rules. * The SONS operates on a 3 notch warning system – 3 warnings need to be obtained before a member is banned. * The warnings shall be visible on all members profiles, indicated with a graphical block system. * Warnings will be able to be removed as well as given. Good behaviour and/or exceptional service to The SONS shall warrant the removal of a warning. Article VIII: Changes and Amendments to the Charter Changes to the charter will be made once The SONS body electorate has voted for the change. The motion must be carried forward as a fair vote, and a majority agreement vote of 75% + needs to be attained for the motion to pass. Motions can be overruled, however, if there is a unanimous, 100% disagreeing vote from the Imperial Office. Copyright Fandellos 2007 Positions within The SONS As stated in the charter, The SONS operates through a systematic chain of command. As such, various roles and positions exist to lead, develop, nurture and assist The SONS and its members. May the future of this alliance be prosperous and LONG LIVE THE SONS! o/